


Saturday Night's Alright

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Zoe is the best girlfriend and Madison finally realizes it, zadison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Zoe is woken up in the middle of the night by Madison, who asks her to come and pick her up from a party. Zoe knows she probably shouldn't do it, but she's a good girlfriend and it's about time Madison realizes it.
Relationships: Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Saturday Night's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is not exactly what I had in mind when I set out to write a High School AU for Zadison but I like it. Who knows, maybe I'll extend this universe a bit, write more stories that actually takes place in high school! Just let me know if you want more.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Zoe was awakened by an annoying if familiar ringtone The yellow light coming through her window told her what she wished wasn't true. Someone was calling her in the middle of the night. Madison was calling her if the ringtone was anything to go by.

  
Zoe lifted her head from her pillow and reached for her phone. The bright light flashed into her eyes and she winced and awkwardly moved her fingers on the screen, trying and failing twice to lower the brightness until she finally succeeded. It was barely better than before, but at least she could look at the information displayed on it more properly. Like how it was almost midnight and Madison had sent her twelve messages before finally calling her.

  
The phone buzzed in her hand and Zoe picked up before the music could start again.

  
"What the fuck, Maddie, do you know what time it is?" she whispered as loudly as she could while she stepped out of bed.

  
She opened her bedroom door, checking the corridor outside. Thankfully her parents had already gone to bed and they didn't seem to have been woken up by the very upbeat ringtone. She closed it up again and focused on Madison's tired, inebriated voice.

  
"Can you pick me up?" Madison asked without apologizing.

  
"What?"

"Pick me up from that dumb party… I'm tired and I want to sleep but I don't wanna sleep here…"

  
Zoe sighed. It was a Saturday night, of course, Madison was at a party.

  
"Where are you?" Zoe asked all sleep drained from her voice.

  
"The bathroom… I got tired of all the dudebros trying to trick me into drinking their shit… so I'm hiding there until you come and pick me up…"

  
Zoe realized with another sigh that it wasn't even a question anymore, and Madison had taken as a fact that Zoe was on her way.

  
"No, I meant where's the party?"

  
"Oh… I texted you the address already, I think… Hold on… I'll just send it to you again…"

  
Zoe took a glance at herself. She was wearing pajama shorts and an old tee-shirt. She picked up the discarded pair of jeans she'd worn that day and a sweater laying on her desk chair.

  
"Do not move, okay? Stay in the bathroom, I will be there as quickly as I can."

  
"Of course I'm staying in the bathroom, I'm not a fucking moron."

  
"Give me half an hour, okay?"

  
"Make it quick, babe. I miss you…"

  
Zoe didn't have time to reply before Madison ended their conversation. Of course, Madison was tired, drunk and horny. At this point, she should know they all came together, like a package deal. Zoe let out another sigh and looked at her phone. Madison had already texted her the address, but she texted it again shortly after. And to Zoe's annoyance, the party was at Archie's place, because of course, it was. She put on her pants, slid her sweater on and checked to make sure she had her wallet before discreetly walking out the door.

* * *

After a fifteen-minute drive in almost desolate streets, Zoe parked her old banged-up car in front of Archie's house. It might as well have been the only place alive in the entire city, as the music was still booming out of the massive two-story house, every window lit up to rival the streetlights.

  
Zoe turned off the engine and picked up her phone. Madison hasn't texted her since they'd talked. She called the blonde, leaning back in her seat. When she was sent to voicemail she hung up and called again, thinking Madison hadn't heard her phone over the loud techno music booming in the house. Still, she was sent to voicemail again. She hoped to God that Madison hadn't fallen asleep in the bathroom. After another failed attempt to contact her, Zoe knew she had no other choice but to go in and get Madison out herself.

  
She pocketed the keys and locked the car before walking toward the party. Thankfully the front door was unlocked. She was instantly faced with a mess she was glad wasn't hers to fix. Dripping wet towels were draped over an expensive-looking couch, tiny puddles of water falling on the carpet under it. A group of teenagers was seating around a coffee table covered with plastic cups and cans, missing every shot and sending the white ping pong ball bouncing against the walls. She could hear splashing and shouts coming from the garden, people probably jumping into the pool.

  
No one seemed to care that she'd suddenly joined the party. Zoe began looking around. Hopefully, Madison was still in the bathroom, not it was just a matter of finding the bathroom. Zoe had never been to Archie's house, even if she got invited to his parties – he invited their entire year, so technically she always was, she just chose not to go.

  
A hand suddenly fell on her shoulder and Zoe jumped back, shrugging the hand away. Kyle was standing beside her, looking sheepish.

  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he shouted over the loud music, but she could barely hear him. "What are you doing here? Have you been here all night, I didn't notice you before."

  
Zoe shook her head.

  
"No, just... Have you seen Madison?" she asked as loudly as she could.

  
Kyle shook his head, saying something not loudly enough for Zoe to hear him. Zoe pursed her lips and checked her phone again. Still no reply from Madison.

  
"Do you know where the bathroom is?" she shouted again.

  
"Which one?" Kyle asked with a slight chuckle.

  
"I don't know."

  
"Well... There's one over there, one through the bedroom there and one upstairs, second door to the right."

  
"Thanks."

  
Zoe walked away swiftly before Kyle could offer her anything or try to pull her away for whatever weird thing the guys from the football team were up to. She went to the first bathroom Kyle had indicated to her, hoping it would be the right one and she wouldn't have to wander through a house she wasn't supposed to be in.

  
The door was closed, and when she pressed down on the handle she found it locked. Even with the loud music, she recognized the voice shouting back:

  
"Get the fuck away from my bathroom!"

  
Zoe sighed with relief. She leaned against the door and shouted back:

  
"Maddie? It's me. It's Zoe."

  
The door unlocked and before she could protest she was pulled inside. The door closed behind her, and the next second, Madison's lips were on her. Zoe blinked, surprised and trying to make sense of the situation. Madison's mouth tasted like alcohol and Capri Sun, strangely enough. One of her hands was cupping Zoe's jaw and the other was quickly making its way under her tee-shirt.

  
"Maddie..."

  
When Madison pulled away to breathe, Zoe forced her to take a step away, both hands on her shoulders. Madison was the one surprised this time. The makeup around her eyes was smudged, and Zoe was certain that they had an equal amount of lip gloss on their faces at this point.

  
"Come on, I'll take you home."

  
"No..." Madison whined. "I want you..."

  
Madison leaned in for another kiss, but Zoe kept her at a distance.

  
"Maddie, we are not having sex in Archie Brener's bathroom."

  
"Why not? I'll make it quick."

  
Zoe sighed, trying to keep her calm.

  
"Maddie, look at me."

  
Zoe forced Madison's brown eyes on her.

  
"You know I would love to have sex with you in any other circumstances, but right now you are drunk, we're at a high school party with way too much alcohol, and if we don't leave this bathroom right now, people are gonna start spreading rumors about us, which I thought you wanted to avoid."

  
Madison let out an exasperated sigh.

  
"Fine. But don't bring me home. I bet my mom is waiting to see me return. Can I crash in your bed?"

  
Zoe knew her parents would kill her if they knew she'd invited Madison home without their permission. Well, maybe not kill her, and it would take a bit of explaining the next morning.

  
"Alright, let's go."

  
Madison placed a kiss on Zoe's cheek, smearing even more lipstick on her. She turned around, picked up her purse and a half-finished pack of Capri Sun from the sink. When Zoe gave her an amused look, Madison rolled her eyes.

  
"Let them try and spike this bitch."

  
She sucked a bit more juice from the tiny orange straw. Zoe was about to open the door when Madison got a hold of her arm and pulled her back in.

  
"Thank you for coming to get me. You're the best girlfriend."

  
As if to prove her point, she pulled Zoe closer by the collar of her sweater and kissed her again. Zoe kissed her back.

  
The bathroom door suddenly opened and they jumped apart. Kyle was standing in the doorway, a large blush creeping over his entire face.

  
"I... You found her... Cool..."

  
He closed off the door quickly. Zoe tried to call him back:

"Kyle, wait!"

  
Her calls fell into deaf ears. A second later, Madison was leaning against her shoulder, laughing loudly. Zoe frowned at her girlfriend.

  
"What do we do?" Zoe asked with panic in her voice.

  
"About what?"

  
"About Kyle? He's definitely gonna tell..."

  
Still, Madison continued to laugh.

  
"Oh, his face... He looked so heartbroken! Guess now he knows why you never wanted to go out with him!"

  
Zoe tried to sober Madison up by shaking her a bit.

  
"Madison, seriously, this should be your worst nightmare. Everyone is gonna know about us."

  
Madison let out a long sigh as she stopped laughing. However, she didn't look panicked or worried.

  
"I don't give a shit," she simply said.

  
"What?"

  
"I said I don't give a shit."

  
"I think you're too drunk to grasp the situation."

  
"And I think you're too sober. I don't care anymore. You're obviously the best girlfriend, and I want them all to be absolutely jealous of me."

  
Zoe rolled her eyes. From Madison's point of view, it made sense.

  
"Are you sure? Cause everyone is going to talk on Monday."

  
A sly smile spread on Madison's lips, worrying Zoe.

  
"Let's give them a reason to talk."

  
Madison took her hand in hers, and before she could protest, she was pulled out of the bathroom, and paraded once around the entire ground floor, Madison leaning against her and placing kisses on her neck and the corner of her mouth every few seconds. Suddenly they were out of the house and standing by Zoe's car. Zoe's brain finally seemed to catch up with the situation.

  
"Are we going home or what?" Madison asked, still sipping her Capri Sun.

  
"Yeah..."

* * *

The ride home was mostly silent. Zoe feared Madison might have fallen asleep with how silent she was. Either that, or she was finally realizing what she'd just done, and was regretting it thoroughly. Neither option seemed appealing, but at least with the second, she wouldn't have to carry her inside. They parked in front of Zoe's house, and Madison stepped out of the car silently. Zoe took a deep breath, trying to push the nervous energy swirling in her stomach away.

  
When she opened her front door, she was surprised to find light coming from the kitchen. Madison was in the process of unbuckling her heals and becoming smaller than Zoe. When Zoe went to investigate the light, her father's head poked from the kitchen doorway. He was probably fixing a midnight snack for himself, which he shouldn't do and Zoe's mom should definitely not be informed of.

  
"Oh, Zoe... and Madison?"

  
Madison gave a tired wave as she struggled with her second shoe.

  
"Mr. B," she vaguely replied.

  
Zoe instantly took the opportunity to explain the situation:

  
"Madison needed someone to drive her home from a party, and since we live closer..."

  
"Oh... Okay..."

  
"G'night, Mr. B..." Madison said as she went to Zoe's bedroom.

  
"Goodnight, Madison?"

  
"We're probably going to sleep in tomorrow," Zoe added quickly. "I'll let you explain to mom..."

  
She ran to her bedroom and closed the door behind her before her father could protest. Madison was standing in the middle of her bedroom, snickering and struggling to get her dress off.

  
"I hate you," Zoe said as she came to stand behind her girlfriend and helped her unzip her dress.

  
"I love you too," Madison replied smugly.

  
Without asking Zoe, Madison opened her wardrobe and pulled a tee-shirt out, slipping it on. Zoe took her sweater and pants off. Madison almost threw herself on Zoe's bed, sliding under the cover and turning to Zoe.

  
"Hurry, your bed is cold."

  
"Yeah, and whose fault is that?"

  
Zoe joined her girlfriend under the cover, spooning her. Madison leaned back against her. It took a few seconds for Zoe to get used to the smell of alcohol and smoke still clinging to her girlfriend, but it was far too late for a shower.

  
"You really need to stop going to parties," Zoe said.

  
"But there's free alcohol and I can steal everyone's cigs..."

  
"Yeah well, you should stop that too."

  
Zoe expected a snarky answer from Madison. Instead, she tiredly replied:

  
"I know."

  
Zoe sighed.

  
"At least stop calling me at midnight to drive you home, just so you can crash in my bed. If you want to crash in my bed, just ask."

  
"But then I would be crashing in your bed every night."

  
"I don't care," Zoe replied, placing a small kiss behind Madison's ear.

  
When silence fell between them, Zoe was certain Madison had finally succumbed to sleep. A moment later, however, Madison said:

  
"Everyone is going to be talking about us on Monday."

  
Zoe wasn't sure whether that fact had only just now sunk into Madison's brain, but she did sound a bit proud of it. Of course, Madison would never miss a chance to be the center of attention.

  
"Do you regret it?"

  
"Hell no. Kyle's finally gonna back off for good."

  
Zoe chuckled.

  
"Did you feel threatened by Kyle, who was like, the one guy who actually backed off when I told him to?"

  
"So you've got other admirers..."

  
"Now you just want an excuse to be jealous. Like I even care about the others."

  
Madison let out a satisfied sigh and cuddled against her girlfriend.

  
"That's what I like to hear."

  
Zoe rolled her eyes but didn't add anything. She simply held Madison closer and closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet the only reason Madison likes to crash in Zoe's bed during the weekend is because Zoe's mom makes pancakes on Sunday morning


End file.
